1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a goal management method and system, and more particularly to a comprehensive goal management method and system employing a software application that integrates goal management aspects.
2. Related Art
Self-help programs and books stress the importance of goal setting. These sources provide techniques that direct individual goal-setters to write their goals and action plans on paper. Being on paper, these goals and action plans are difficult to maintain and modify, and easy to cast aside and ignore. Other conventional goal setting techniques employ an electronic device to specify goals, but unfortunately lack comprehensive goal management aspects integrated in a software application. Thus, there is a need for an improved technique for managing goals.